


Protective

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam, Established Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, One Word Prompts, Protective Lucifer, Protectiveness, Samifer - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protective (Latin): capable of or intended to protect someone or something; having or showing a strong wish to keep someone or something safe from harm.</p>
<p>In which Lucifer is extremely protective over Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

Sometimes having an archangel on your side was a definitive perk. Especially when said archangel was the Morningstar himself, Lucifer.

Sam lost count of how many times he narrowly escaped a potentially fatal situation by the skin of his teeth with the help of Lucifer. Despite having fallen, Lucifer embodied all of Heaven’s glory and all of the absolute ferocity when it came to threats concerning Sam, putting it to catastrophic use on the one hurting his human. Sam marveled at the beauty in the destruction Lucifer left behind, his heart leaping and swelling at the clear yet blind devotion Lucifer displayed towards him. It left him elated, breathless, awestruck…

But sometimes…

Sometimes having Lucifer as your archangel could be a hindrance. And a _real_ annoyance.

This was one of those particular days.

“I had it,” Sam muttered lowly, firmly shoving his handgun into his duffle. He grabbed his pile of shirts folded on the bed in a vicelike grip and whipped them into the bag after the gun. Sam shook his head, feeling a tense ball of seething anger boiling in his gut.

“It was no problem, Sam,” Lucifer said, arms folded over his chest as he shrugged lightly.

“I _know_ it was no problem for _you_ , Luce,” Sam snapped, halting in his task to look up at the archangel. “That’s not the _point_.”

“Then what is the point?” Lucifer said, taking a hand out of the crook of his elbow, waving it up in an inquiring manner. “Tell me, because I am honestly at a loss as to why—“

“The point is,” Sam bit out, shoving himself away from the bed, standing up straight and tall, “I had it. I could have very easily taken that vamp out.”

“Sam,” Lucifer said, uncrossing his arms, “I’m not calling your hunting skills into question.”

“I know you’re not, but that’s also because you haven’t really been giving me a chance to employ those skills in the field lately!” Sam exclaimed, throwing his arms outward in exasperation.

“I just thought you could use the help!” Lucifer replied, visibly looking as though he were battling with himself to keep his voice at a placating level. This just served to infuriate Sam even more, and his next words rushed out before he could stop them.

“Well, I don’t need you all the _time_ , Luce!” Sam practically bellowed.

Lucifer drew back as if physically shocked by that outburst, his jaw slackening and his eyes snapping open a little wider. His pale orbs of Artic oceans crashed with something devastating and incomprehensible before they froze into ice, and Lucifer lifted his chin up firmly and set his jaw.

At this hardened display, the words that Sam said pierced through his heart, through the very soul connection that he shared with Lucifer, and the hunter recoiled with disgust toward himself. Anger rapidly melted away and was replaced with raw anguish, and Sam’s face crumbled as he took a step forward, hand outstretched toward the archangel.

“Lucifer, I didn’t—“

Lucifer hunched his shoulders inward, bowing his head and looking down.

Sam choked on a pained gasp, and he mournfully dropped his hand. “Lucifer, I didn’t mean that. You know I didn’t, I was—“

“Do you understand…?” came the cutting reply.

It was no more than a low murmur, but it rang with potent power and a demand for attention, and Sam obediently went silent, throat trembling as he swallowed thickly. Lucifer lifted his head up to meet Sam’s eyes once more, and Sam’s heart dropped at the age-old sorrow embedded in his face.

“Do you understand that _I can’t do it_?” Lucifer continued, teeth clenched so tight that he practically growled the second part of the sentence out; Sam quivered under it, fighting the impulse to sink down onto the mattress.

Lucifer stepped forward, pointing almost accusingly at Sam. “We were in the Cage. Together. And I was there when Michael ripped you apart over and over and _over_ again. I was there when your soul was _screaming_ , and I could feel it! And there were moments when I thought the light of you _died_ on me, and that _destroyed_ me. Over and over and over. I _fought_ for you, tore into my brother for _you_. But it continued to happen, over and over and _over_.”

Lucifer had been walking forward the entire time he was talking, and by this moment he was standing right in front of Sam, head tilted slightly back to compensate for the hunter’s height. It mattered not though, when the hunter was feeling incredibly small in the face of his archangel’s grief.

“Luce…” Sam breathed, pressing his lips together as he hesitantly reached his hand toward Lucifer’s face, unsure if the contact was welcome. When no resistance came, Sam splayed his palm on Lucifer’s cheek, thumb resting on the cheekbone.

The archangel leaned heavily into the contact, one hand snapping up to curl around Sam’s wrist while the other snaked around the nape of Sam’s neck, drawing the hunter in a little closer.

“I know you can take care of yourself,” Lucifer whispered, the walls keeping emotions in his eyes coming down, and the Artic oceans gradually became flooded. “I _know_ that, you have to understand that I know you can. So I’ll do my absolute best to lay off. But seeing you in the slightest bit of danger or suffering the tiniest bit of pain, even if it’s a small slice on the arm… It’s not something I can or will go through again, alright?”

Sam nodded soothingly, swiping his thumb across Lucifer’s cheek to catch the small, wayward tear that flitted down from the corner of Lucifer’s eye.

“I’m sorry,” Sam said soulfully, hoping that Lucifer understand the exact extent of his words.

It seemed he did, for the archangel sighed and shook his head, another single tear falling free.

“Not for that, Sam,” Lucifer answered softly, stroking Sam’s wrist gently, his hand trailing up into Sam’s hair. “Never for that.”

Sam pursed his lips together but said nothing in response to that. Instead, he leaned in and grazed his lips against his archangel’s, their brows pressed together. He sighed, swallowing a little as he thickly muttered, “You know I’m always going to need you, right? I didn’t mean what I said earlier.”

Lucifer gave a watery chuckle and nodded against Sam’s forehead. “Yeah, you did.”

“I really didn’t,” Sam insisted, a tiny smile pulling at his mouth as he leaned in to press a kiss to Lucifer’s lips.

Lucifer’s responding huff of amusement was muffled lightly by Sam’s mouth as he kissed him back briefly. A moment later, he pulled away, his streaming eyes shining with infinite adoration.

“I’m always going to need you too,” Lucifer smiled.


End file.
